


Fire Burn and Cauldron Bubble

by Redcognito



Category: Secret Circle - L. J. Smith
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-22
Updated: 2012-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-29 23:25:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redcognito/pseuds/Redcognito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faye brews a potion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire Burn and Cauldron Bubble

Faye stirred the giant cauldron vigorously, making sure to mix the ingredients well. She paused to hurl in a handful of salt and herbs, then poked things caught on the edge back into the liquid with a large, wooden spoon. Some of the bones were being especially difficult, causing Faye to frown as she attacked them with more gusto. Nick watched in horror as the spoon plunged towards him, submerging his head in the boiling stock.

He woke up covered in a sheet of sweat. Just a nightmare, a freaky, whacked out nightmare. Faye cooking? She'd rather order a pizza man.


End file.
